


The Stars, Moon and Wind are Aligned

by tokyolovejunkie



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Leg Kink, M/M, Oneshot, Vacation, how do you tag?!!, kuga senpai is also romance senpai, lots of fluff, more like riku kink, summer confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovejunkie/pseuds/tokyolovejunkie
Summary: The Stride club has taken a vacation at the beach for summer break, and Takeru can't think of anything except for his love for Riku.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takeru/Yagami Riku, Hasekura Heath/Kuga Kyousuke
Kudos: 44





	The Stars, Moon and Wind are Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot for these absolutely gay bois. I love them sm holy shit!!

Takeru couldn’t think. At all. Not when the Stride club was at the beach, and everyone was in swimsuits.

They had decided that we should take a small vacation after EOS, and that’s how the club ended up miles away from Tokyo and at a beach on the coast of Japan.

“Fujiwara-kun, you aren’t going to at least go near the water?” Nana approached the other first year as everyone else gathered to swim in the ocean.

“Sorry. I’d rather sit here underneath the shade.” Always the unapproachable person he was, Takeru brushed off Nana’s insistence and sat underneath the umbrella that was set up at the back of the sand.

In all honesty, he’d rather sit here hiding in the shade rather than being called out for staring at Riku the entire time. Sure, people already knew he had an obsession for legs, but surely people would think he was ogling too much at Riku?! 

Blushing at the thought, he continued to think about Riku’s toned abs and strong legs in silence.

-

“Ahh..that was fun! Shame that Fujiwara-kun didn’t join us.” Hozumi lamented about the fact that Takeru is always the one sitting out, while everyone else hopped into the hot spring. 

“Oi, Fujiwara. Why didn’t you join us? You didn’t have to swim, you know.” Riku, always unimpressed with Takeru’s choices, continued to stir the pot. In the back, Ayumu and Hozumi shook with fear (are they going to fight again?!).

“..It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so.” 

Sighing, Takeru tried to distract himself from even taking a single glance at Riku, so instead he looked down into the water and closed his eyes until at least Riku had gotten up and left.

That is, if he could even manage to stay awake.

-

“Takeru. Oi, Takeru!” Takeru’s eyes flipped right open as Heath shook him awake by the shoulder. Looking up towards his senpai, Takeru saw Kyosuke was also behind him.

“Hey, everyone’s already left. C’mon, you shouldn’t stay in here for so long.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Quickly getting out of the bath, Takeru noticed his fingers were already wrinkled.

“You know, you were in there for a while. We just weren’t sure whether to wake you up or not.” Kyosuke explained, though Takeru already knew he wasn’t really trying to get anything from it.

“It’s fine. I don’t really mind.”

“...You know, if you want to talk about something, you can.” Looking over his shoulder towards Takeru, Kyosuke smiled knowingly.

-

“Kuga-senpai? Are you in there?” Takeru knocked on the door of the room Kyosuke was staying in, during the free time before lights out.

“Hm? Yes, come in.”

Opening the door, Takeru walked in with a quiet “please excuse me”.

“Fujiwara-kun, what is it that you wanted to come here for?” Kyosuke asked, after Takeru had sat down on the cushion opposite Kyosuke.

“...” Takeru’s silence only brought more clear evidence to Kyosuke’s suspicions. Smiling, he proposed another question.

“Is it about Yagami-kun?” Eyes widening in shock after Kyosuke’s guessed it correctly, Takeru turned in embarrassment.

Chuckling, Kyosuke had to stifle a wide grin. “Ah, so I was right? Please do elaborate, you did come here of your own accord right?”

“I...Yes. I think I may have a crush on Yagami-kun…” Voice trailing off at the end of his sentence, Takeru realised how hot his face was getting.

“You think? You are very good at hiding it, but not to the ones who are in the same boat as you.” Kyosuke commented.

“Ah. I see, it’s because, you and Heath, right?” Realising the situation, Takeru confirmed his suspicions.

“Very observant. I guess it must have been because of the wind today, hm?

“Ah... How do I deal with my feelings for Yagami-kun?” Looking towards Kyosuke, Takeru hoped for an actual answer.

“Well...the first step is to actually tell him.” Kyosuke answered without hesitation.

Pausing to process what the older said, Takeru blinked.

“Eh? You mean..I have to tell him?”

“Yes? How else would he know?” 

“I thought he would have some sort of mind reading ability. How else would he have so many girls chasing after him, and all he would say is ‘I know’?”

Resisting the urge to either facepalm himself really hard or slam himself against a wall, Kyosuke sighed.

“If you want him to return your feelings, you have to communicate. Tell him about your feelings, it is what I did with Heath.”

Widening his eyes in determination, Takeru paused to think about how he would approach this.

“How exactly am I supposed to tell him?”

-

In the morning, Takeru woke up to his thoughts that had infiltrated his dreams. 

_ ‘How will I confess to Yagami…’ _

Unsure of how to manage his thoughts, he got up and dressed, and then went on a run along the beach.

_ ‘Kuga-san said that it should be at a moment of uninterruption, and that I should just let my feelings connect with Yagami’s. To think of Stride as just a metaphor in this moment.. It’s harder than I thought.’ _

“Yo, Fujiwara!” An unmistakable voice interrupted Takeru’s thoughts, and he slowed his pace to a complete stop as he faced the source.

“Yagami? You’re awake already?” Confused as to why Riku of all people would be up early today, Takeru blinked.

“I should be asking you that! Seriously… If someone hadn’t seen you outside, people would think you’d gone missing!” Riku whined as Takeru turned away. Really, he was just trying to hide the blush creeping up his face.

“Ah… sorry. I was.. just shaking off some thoughts. I take it you’re going to drag me back?” Takeru shoved his feelings down as he tried to keep a straight composure.

“Hehe, nope! I’m going to run with you now, there’s no way I’m letting you beat me.” Smiling with a sense of challenge towards Takeru, Riku readied himself for a race.

Ignoring the flutter in his chest from Riku’s smile, Takeru did the same.

-

“Aah.. that was a good one! I’m all worn out though..”

“That’s your fault for running that early in the morning! You too, Takeru-kun!” Hozumi scolded the younger members for wearing themselves out so early in the day. 

“Ah, is everyone here?” Nana peeked her head into the large lounge room, freshly dressed for the day. 

“Sakurai-san! What’s up?” Ayumu popped his head over the couch in curiosity as to what Nana had planned.

“I asked Dan-sensei for permission, and he allowed it! We’re going to have a barbecue at sunset!” Beaming towards all the members, Nana clasped her hands together in excitement.

“Hooray!! Bar~be~cue~!” The entire club chorused in celebration.

In the back, Kyosuke shot a knowing look to Takeru, raising his eyebrows, to which he sent back an irritated one.

_ ‘Kuga-senpai, I know!’ _

-

The sun had already touched the horizon by the time everyone had started cooking the food.

Just like the time at Saisei, Takeru had instead taken to sitting near the steps of the beach.

“Fujiwara! Come and get some food!”

-

“Everyone! I brought fireworks!”

“Uwooah~!!” A loud chorus of cheers rang out as everyone claimed a sparkler or two.

“Hey hey~! Everyone… I have a trick to show you!” Up to his usual antics, Ayumu had sparks flying all over his face.

Holding a sparkler in his hand, Takeru crouched towards the sand, an unsaid prayer reaching to the sky.

“Fujiwara-san! Yours looks so colourful!” Nana crouched next to Takeru, the different colours flashing vibrantly.

“These are always so pretty!” Riku bounced over towards the other first years, holding his out together with the other two.

“Ah! I have to help out with the water!” Nana got up quickly and shot over towards the other group.

Unable to take his eyes off Riku since he smiled, Takeru’s eyes widened in admiration and love.

“Fujiwara? Is there something on my face?”

“You...This isn’t fair.. You really are pretty aren’t you?” 

“Eh-?! What are you talking about?”

“Riku.. Ever since you told me that you wanted to run with me.. I’ve been in love with you since then. Aah.. You’re unbelievable!”

Takeru held his head in his hands, and yet he knew this was the right way to project his feelings, even if it wouldn’t be for someone else. He felt it, he felt the connection...

“Takeru.. There was a reason for me saying those things y’know? I thought you’d never notice.” Riku smiled towards Takeru, and as the sparklers blew out, they pulled each other into an intimate hug.

“Takeru, I love you.” Riku whispered into Takeru’s ear, aware of how the rest of the club was still nearby.

“Riku, I want to stay with you forever.” Clutching onto Riku’s jacket, fresh tears dropped onto his glasses.

The stars twinkled above the new destined pair, another few wishes and prayers granted.

-

“What?! Are you telling me.. Heath-senpai and Kyosuke-senpai were dating?! And none of us noticed!?” Hozumi, unsure whether to be outraged or joyful, stared at his hands in frustration.

“Um. I knew.” Takeru raised his hand with a deadpan look.

“Takeru-kun, when!?”

“Ah. I confirmed it the day before I asked Riku out.” 

“YOU’RE DATING RIKU???!!!” Now it was Ayumu’s turn to be outraged.

“What’s all the commotion- Ara? Is Riku-kun and Heath-senpai out today?”

“Sakurai-san, did you know about this?!” Hozumi cried.

“About what?”

“About the hidden relationships in our club!!” 

“Oh? Heath-senpai and Kyosuke-senpai, and Riku-kun and Takeru-kun? Of course, they weren’t very subtle with it.” Nana answered with complete confidence.

Sighing in defeat, Hozumi and Ayumu slumped.

“Ah, we’re back! Sorry about that, Dan-senpai asked us to help ou- UWAA?!!!” Riku was quickly shot down by the stares from his senpai.

“Er...I’m assuming there was a sudden topic involving us? We did sneeze quite a bit while we were down there.”

Heath’s question was answered in quick succession when Nana laughed, and sent the whole club laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was kinda rushed, im not v good at writing fluff and confessions so i was having a hard time. plus i wrote this at 3am whoops


End file.
